The Academy
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Chloe is just a normal dance student except for the fact that she sees dead people. What happens when she and her best friend learn that there are more Supernaturals in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Yep, I'm doing another Darkest Powers story. This is sort of like an alternate dimension.  
>Just some notes: Simon isn't Asian, Rae doesn't exist yet, Tori and Simon have the same mother and father, Chloe only has her father no Aunt Lauren.<p>

Oh yeah, I don't mean anything bad by the suicide jokes. I'm sorry if they offend you, just look over them please.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my drama class when someone knocked on the door and requested Mrs. Henry's attention outside. Once the door shut I turned to my best friend Jonah and asked, "I wonder what's happening this time? My money's on another failed suicide attempt on Mia's part. She's not good with ropes or knives."<p>

He smiled before replying, "No, that can't be it she's in the hospital right now for her last wrist slitting attempt. Someone probably got caught fucking in the corridors again. I bet its Matt and Hanna, they go at it like rabbits in heat, constantly."

I covered my mouth with my hand as I giggled. Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Henry walked in with three kids behind her. I leaned over towards Jonah and whispered, "Looks like we were both wrong, broski."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head before turning his attention back to the front of the room. Mrs. Henry was nervously running her hands over her mess of curls as the principal introduced the kids to the class.

"Children these children are very important to this school. Their father is a very important benefactor to our arts department so welcome them warmly," he said, gesturing broadly to the three kids. "This is Simon, Tori, and Derek. They're the children of Kit Bae."

The blonde one waved confidently. "I'm Simon, visual art student."

The girl with the insanely curly brown hair gave a pageant wave and said, "I'm Tori, I'm a fashion student."

The really tall boy with the beautiful green eyes said, "Derek, physical art student."

I figured one of them was adopted seeing as they didn't look alike in the slightest bit. I mean one of was blonde while the other's had dark hair but I could see the resemblance between the blonde guy and the girl, they had similar facial features. The other boy looked nothing like them and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than the center of attention.

"There are two seats over there at Chloe and Jonah's group so two of you can go over there. Then there's an empty seat right there with Riley, Alex, and Xavier," Mrs. Henry said, nervously glancing over at the principal and rubbing her hair again.

The girl made a beeline to the all-boys table and I figured she was a flirt. I leaned over and whispered to Jonah, "I bet she's gonna be just like April and her sluts."

He nodded but before he could respond the boys sat down in front of us. Simon's eyes raked over my body in a way that made me tingle slightly but I chose to ignore him. I figured he was a player like most attractive guys so I just continued to sit in silence.

Once the principal left I turned to Mrs. Henry and smiled, "You owe like twenty bucks to the hair jar."

Everyone in the class busted out laughing along with her. She smiled before taking out two dollars and placing them in the elaborately decorated jar on her desk.

When Tori, Simon, and Derek turned to me in confusion, I explained. "Mrs. Henry has a tendency to rub her hair until it starts to get greasy and fall out. We noticed this at the very end of last year and said that if she didn't stop we were going to make her put a dollar into the jar every time she did it. Then she didn't so we decorated a mason jar and made it happen."

They nodded and Mrs. Henry smiled. "I've had Chloe in class since she's been here so she's had a while to notice the little things that I do. She's sort of like my baby and then there's Jonah, he's the son-in-law I can't get rid of."

The class laughed and I elbowed Jonah in the ribs. He was always the butt of her jokes but I knew that it didn't bother him, he was used to her as much as I was if not more seeing as she was his mother. I was the only one that knew that so don't go running your jaws.

After everything settled back down Simon turned to Jonah and I to ask, "Are you two together or what? I've been trying to figure it out since I walked in and set eyes on you, Chloe."

I turned to Jonah and we both started laughing at the same moment. "We're totally not together; I'm too good for Chloe."

I rolled my eyes, "Yep, but I'm pretty sure he's secretly got a shrine dedicated to me in his closet like on Hey Arnold. But seriously, we're best friends; I mean I love him but I'm not in love with him. He's my brother from another mother."

Simon's face broke into the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but steal a glance at Derek out of the corner of my eye but he was only looking at the wall out of boredom. I sort of felt a pull in my chest when I realized he didn't care about me.

I shook it off before turning back to Simon. "Why do you care about mine and Jonah's relationship? It's not like you have a chance with me either way. I'm not into players, baby doll."

The bell that dismissed us decided to ring at that moment. I smiled and pulled my backpack onto my shoulders and took Jonah's hand in mine before running out onto the quad. We ran until we came to our tree at the back edge of the grass and I plopped down.

He sat in front of me and placed his elbows on his knees. "What's up with you and the new boys? One of them seems to be really into you and you seem to be really into the other one. I saw your face fall when he didn't care that we weren't a couple."

There was a reason Jonah and I had been friends for so long, we could basically read each other's minds. Jonah was a shaman and I was a necromancer, we had these powers from birth until now. I could see spirits, conjure the dead and make them do my bidding; not that I'd ever do that or anything. In my opinion, Jonah's powers were so much cooler than mine. I mean he could read people's minds, astral project; he could even talk to spirits like me.

"I sort of got a feeling from them, it was like the feeling I got when I first met you," I said, twirling a curl around my finger. "Didn't you get one too?"

When he didn't answer me I turned to look at him and I saw that he was just staring at me. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to respond. When he did I realized that he'd been having a vision.

"They're supernaturals as well. The girl's a witch, the blonde one is a sorcerer, and the tall one is a werewolf," he explained, tugging his beanie further over his hair.

I felt the tension rolling off of him so I crawled back behind him and pulled his head back into my lap. I took the beanie off of his hair and started to run my nails along his scalp. We'd started this when he'd first gotten his visions and realized they came along with massive headaches. I would rub his temples and run my fingers through his hair until they passed.

Once it did he pushed up and pulled his beanie back on over his hair. "Thank you, boo. It means a lot that you're always here for me. You know that I'll always be here for you too, right?"

I nodded quietly before standing up and holding out a hand to pull him up to me. When we were both up I put both of our backpacks onto my back and jumped up onto Jonah's. He let out a laugh before making his way to our next class.

* * *

><p>Yep, it's really different but I sort of like it. Review if you do too.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

You're all just freakin' amazing. I love each and everyone of you all sooooo much.

There's language and OOC in this chapter. Just a heads up, the rest of this story will be like that.

* * *

><p>It was after school and I was getting changed before I went to the dance studio. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top before pulling my hair into a bun on the side of my head. Once I had everything in my backpack and was about to leave I ran into my roommate Liz.<p>

"Sup Chloe, what's happin'?" she asked before flopping back onto her bed and flipping our television on. "Have you met the new kids yet? There's a really cute blond boy but you know I can't date him because of my no blondes rule. I think it's a good rule though, I mean I don't want people to think that I'm dating my brother or anything. That would be so awkward-"

"Liz! Not that I don't want to talk to you or anything because I so do but I only have the studio for an hour tonight so I have to go," I said, getting my phone and my key off of the table by the door. When I saw her hurt face I broke and said, "When I get back we'll watch some Dawson's and have a girls' night."

She nodded happily before switching her attention back to the television. She was really easily satisfied and I think that was one of the things that I loved about her. She was such an easy roommate to have; the only thing that sucked was she liked to borrow my clothes. That was completely okay though because she always washed them and put them back where she found them.

I put my headphones into my ears and listened to He Is We as I walked to the studio. The school was set in such a pretty place with all sorts of trees and shrubs and flowers sprawled all over everywhere. I absolutely adored everything about the place even most of the kids here.

I was walking with my eyes shut and ended up running into a wall. I groaned as I braced myself for impact with the ground but it never came. I felt hands around my waist and almost had a heart attack, walls don't have hands.

I opened my eyes and met gazes with a very familiar pair of green eyes. I took a deep breath before saying, "I-I'm s-s-sorry for that. I didn't mean to run into you or anything. I should really walk with my eyes open but it's so much better not to, you know? Oh my God, why am I still talking? I am such a loser."

He smirked at me before dropping his hands and leaving me to balance on my own. Then he broke the awkward silence by saying, "You should only dream with your eyes wide open, you'll see more."

He walked away after saying this and I was left to stare after his retreating form. He was so different than anyone I'd ever met in my life. He was deep but not weird or creepy about his depth. I was falling for this green eyed boy harder than I'd ever fell for anyone before.

Once I made it to the studio just as it was getting dark outside. I put my phone onto the dock and started my song. The beat of 'ET' blared through the speakers as I started to spin and leap across the floor as I warmed up.

Suddenly the studio door flew open and Cody ran in. "I am so sorry that I'm late but Noah was being all cute and cuddly. I had to be with my boo when he wanted me, you know."

I rolled my eyes and before pulling my leg up into a heel stretch. Once I was completely warmed up Cody started the song over again and we started our dance. Once it was finished I was breathing hard and my joints were throbbing in such an amazing way. That was one of my favorite things about dancing, actually.

"That was awesome. It's good to know that my dad's money is actually going to a good cause," a voice said from the alcove next to the mirrors. "You're really good, Chloe."

"And I'm just like wall paint," Cody said before he started to guzzle his water. "Well I got to go, dearest. Noah calls."

I sighed and nodded before sitting on the floor and pulling my legs into a butterfly position. I bent forward until I felt my back pop and jumped back up.

I saw Simon still standing in the corner so I turned to address him. "What do you want? You've already watched us dance and reminded us who your father is. What do you want now, your dick sucked or something?"

I saw his cheeks turn pink and let out a little giggle. He wasn't as much of a player as I thought he was if that embarrassed him. Before I could point it out he said, "That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to tell you that you're a really good dancer. I've never saw anyone actually incorporate those two dance types and be as successful with it as you are."

I don't think he was trying to flirt with me, I think he was honestly trying to compliment me on my dancing. I smiled shyly before putting my shoes back on and taking my phone off of the dock. I slid it back into my backpack before turning back to Simon.

"Why are you here I thought you were an art student? This is the dance building," I said, gesturing to all of the dance posters and equipment that was in the room with us.

"I was coming back from a late art class and I heard the music from outside. I figured I should come in and check it out," he said. Then he smiled and walked closer to me, "I'm really glad I did. You're so hot when you're dancing."

Whatever bond that was forming between us snapped and I pushed past him. I held up my thumb and pointer finger, "And to think that you were this close to actually getting my respect. Then you had to go and talk with your dick and ruin it. Way to go and be just like I thought you were going to be."

I kept on walking until I was out in the nighttime. I kept my arms crossed to try and keep whatever heat I would make close to me. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and I couldn't fight the feeling that I was being followed. I realized how stupid it sounded but I turned to look and saw that I was alone.

"You realize that if I was a killer than you'd be dead by now right? You're not very good at being subtle," Jonah said, jumping out of the shadows and throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Not that you've ever been good at that or anything."

I jumped and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. I saw that he had his guitar on his shoulders so he must have just come back from rehearsal. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! What the hell is wrong with you, jumping out at me in the middle of the night? Are you fucking insane?"

He rolled his eyes as we started walking back to my dorm. Once we got there I pulled him into a tight embrace before he let me go he whispered, "I'm sorry that I scared you so badly."

I sighed before letting him go and saying, "I know I overreacted. I've just been on edge a lot lately; I guess it's my period or something."

He groaned before throwing his hands up to his ears. "I may be your best friend but I really don't want to hear about your female problems. I love you and goodnight."

I laughed as I watched him walk away. I walked inside the girls' dorm and saw Liz sitting in the lounge talking to Tori. I sighed before taking my backpack off and flopping down in one of the beanbag chairs next to them.

"Remind me again why I chose to be a dance student?" I asked as I felt Liz pat my knee during a break in their conversation. "My feet and joints are completely throbbing and no longer in the good way."

"Because that's where your talents lie. You're an artist with your feet, Chloe Saunders," Liz smiled in a way that was uniquely her.

I rolled my eyes before turning to face Tori; she was playing with her curls absentmindedly. "I don't think we've formally met, I'm Chloe."

She looked up at me with a bored expression when something suddenly made her eyes light up. "You're friends with that Jonah guy, the really cute one."

I sighed; of course she was only talking to me because of Jonah. I figured I should break it to her as gently as possible, "Jonah doesn't really date that often. He's too into his music to be with many girls."

Her eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Does that mean that he's gay? That's just my luck, he's the cutest guy that I've ever saw and he's gay. That's just fucking fabulous or should I say fagulous."

I threw a hand up and said, "I don't know where you got that he was gay because he's definitely not, that I can promise you. Just because he doesn't date girls very often doesn't mean anything, maybe he's just dedicated to his work."

She let out a scoff before turning back to Liz. It was official; I already hated this bitch with a passion. She seemed like she thought she was better than everyone else and I hated people like that. I bet she thought that she could take Jonah from me but I was about to knock princess down a couple pegs.

* * *

><p>Oh shit! I wonder why Chloe knows he's not gay? Review and if you guess correctly I'll give you a part in my next chapter. You get to be a ghostie :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

There's a link to all of Chloe's clothes on my profile so go check them out.

* * *

><p>I was walking up the stairs to my dorm room cursing under my breath about Tori. Who the fuck did she think she was? Lord have mercy, I was going to have to watch myself before I did something completely stupid.<p>

I walked into my room and saw that Jonah was calling me on skype. I dropped my stuff before running over to my bed and clicking accept.

"Hello there beautiful, how's the world been treating you in the ten minutes we've been apart?" he asked, I could see his roommate Jayden in the background.

"Well I just defended your sexuality to the new bitch," I said, twirling the charger cord around my finger. Then I nodded at Jayden, "Sup broski."

He nodded at me. Then Jonah started to freak out, "Did you tell her about that night? I mean I thought we agreed that it was going to stay our little secret. I mean I guess you could if you wanted to, it's not like we stopped talking after it or anything…"

I heard someone knocking on the door so I gestured to Jonah to hang on before getting up to go answer it. Outside it stood Derek with a book his hands that had a cover that looked strangely familiar. I realized that it was mine when I saw that he was handing it to me.

"I found this on the ground when we ran into each other earlier today. I followed you to the studio but you were dancing and I was too entranced by you to interrupt. Then when you finished Simon jumped in so I figured I'd just give it to you later. So here."

I smiled before taking the psychology book out of his hands. "Thank you so much, I would've been screwed without this tomorrow. And thank you for the dance thing, it means a lot."

"When someone has as much talent as you do I think they deserve to be told about it," he said before running a hand through his hair. "As much as I hate to ask this seeing as we don't know each other at all, but I was curious if I could sketch you while you dance? I'm supposed to draw something in a graceful movement and you're the perfect example."

I felt my cheeks heating up as I looked down at my feet. "Do you really think that I'm a good enough dancer to be the subject of your drawing?"

He nodded then I saw his face fall, "If you don't want to I'll understand. I mean I do have a tendency to intimidate people. Feel free to say no."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "It would be awesome if you'd do that. Do you want to go do it tomorrow; I think I can get the studio for tomorrow night. Just tell me the time you can meet up with me."

He looked up at me and I saw a light behind his emerald orbs. "You're great for doing this, Chloe. Can we go after classes are over? I need to get this done as soon as possible."

I nodded. As soon as the door shut I heard laughter erupt from my bed. I realized at once that I left Jonah on skype, my eyebrows hit my hairline. I jumped to it and slammed my laptop closed. I really needed to find new friends.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Liz jumping up and down on her bed. As soon as she saw that I was awake she jumped over to my bed and straddled me. Liz had never been one for personal space.<p>

"I heard that you have a date with the new boy after classes today!" she sang.

I groaned before pushing her off of me and getting in the shower. If Liz knew about our plans this afternoon everyone at the school would know by second block. After I got out I put my black tie-dye plugs into my ears and dried my hair into loose curls before walking back into our room.

Liz was already gone by the time I pulled on my white summer dress and black belt. I put on my vans and the rest of my jewelry before going over to the vanity to do my makeup. Once I finished my eyeliner I heard a knock on the door before it opened and I saw Jonah leaning against the wall.

I threw my backpack onto my shoulder and grabbed my phone off of its charger. "Why are you smiling at me like that? What happened in the hallway before you walked in?"

He threw an arm around my shoulder as we made our way to psychology. He smiled before saying, "I think I may have the slightest crush on someone new. Can you keep a secret?"

I held out my left pinky and intertwined it with his right one. "By now I'm pretty sure you know that I can keep everything a secret. No one knows about your mother or anything like that, so I think I have pretty good track record."

He smiled before leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I think that I might be developing feelings for Liz but I don't know anything for sure."

I stopped us right in the middle of the science building and started jumping up and down like a total loser. Oh my God, my best friend may like my roommate that could be awesome. Then a thought hit me that had me pulling him to our desks and whispering quietly.

"You know this is going to all shit is going to hit the fan when Tori realizes that I'm a liar, right?" I asked, tugging on one of my curls. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

He swallowed so hard I saw his Adam's apple bob. He was really being serious about his feelings for Liz. What he said just went on to prove that, "Chlo, I really think I could be falling for her. I think she could be the one that changes me. Other than you, I mean you're pretty awesome yourself. I love to be around you too."

I rolled my eyes at his words. He was always trying to butter me up before he asked me to do something for him. "What do you want, Jonah? You're always all sweet and shit when you want me to do something. I know you too well, babe."

He exhaled slowly before asking, "Do you think you could poke around and find out if Liz has any feelings for me? Or you know see if she has feelings for any other guys or anything like that? You would be even more beautiful if you would do this favor for me. I mean you would have my undying love for all of eternity. Unless Liz wants it…"

After class I headed to my only academic study I had all day; trigonometry. I hated this class so much that it wasn't funny. I had no clue what was going on most of the time so I just played along and hoped for the best. But on the plus side I had this class with Liz so I could do some snooping for Jonah.

I sat in my usual seat and waited for the bubbly blonde to make her appearance but she never did. I figured she was just late but when she didn't show up the entire class I realized that something must be going wrong.

When the bell rang I sprang up from my seat and started to search the grounds for her. When I actually did find her I saw that she was sitting underneath a tree with Tori and I could smell the cigarette smoke from where I stood. Liz wasn't the type of girl to skip class nor was she the type to smoke, maybe this Tori girl wasn't a good influence on her.

"Liz, where were you? You completely ditched trig," I said, walking up to her and placing a hand on my hip. "What are you doing out her with her?"

Tori sneered at me when she heard the disgust in my voice. "I think I'm way better company than you are, bitch. Maybe I need to teach you a little lesson on manners."

"Yes that's obviously why Jonah wants to be around me instead of you, right?" I quipped, smirking at her frown. Then I realized why I was over here and I turned to Liz. "I need to talk to you about something important, doll. Can we talk on the way to class?"

She gave me a ditzy smile before jumping up and lacing her arm with mine. "Yes, I would love that. Bye Tori, I'll talk to you later."

I smiled. Score: Chloe 1 Tori 0.

* * *

><p>You just read this and this is crazy but there's the button, review maybe?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, this chapter had a mind of its own so it's super late. But you can check out the characters and Chloe's clothes from the link on my profile so go do it.

* * *

><p>"Liz, I'm about to ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay?" I asked as we walked across campus. "I mean these questions may be a little bit weird and personal."<p>

She just gave me her dreamy little smile and said, "I tell you pretty much everything so I don't think I need to worry. I mean I trust you until you give me a reason not to."

I took a deep breath before just jumping into it, "Do you have any feelings for anyone at school? I mean there has to be some guy that's caught your attention."

I saw her cheeks turn a cute little pink color as she looked down at her feet. "Well there is this one boy that's pretty sweet. I think he's adorable and a total sweetheart but I don't think he feels the same way about me."

I felt my pulse accelerate, "Who is it?"

She took a deep breath before saying, "Simon. I think he's so cute and he's really sweet and such a good artist. I mean I know that I have no chance with him at all but I really think he's amazing."

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Why was she into Simon and not Jonah? Simon seemed like such a douche to me, but maybe that was what Liz was into. I'd honestly never saw her with any boys the entire time that we were here.

"Chloe what's wrong? You were all happy and bright but now you're all sad and stuff? Oh no, do you like Simon too?" she asked, her nails digging into the skin of my arm.

I stopped us and threw my hands up. "Oh God no, I'm totally not into Simon in the slightest. He's arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else. I really hate how he brags about who his father is, it pisses me off."

"Chloe, your words hurt me. Why can't we be in love? Why are you fighting us so hard?" he asked, feigning hurt before throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I pushed him off and winked at Liz. "I have somewhere to be right now. I don't honestly want to be near you nor do I want to breathe the same air so I'm going to go. Liz, I'll see you later in our room and we can finish this conversation."

I saw her give me a thankful look before I walked off. I needed to go back to our room and change into more suitable clothes. I ended up wearing a pair of capri yoga pants and a pink sports bra with black hearts on it. I pulled an old mustache crop top on over top of it and threw my backpack over my shoulder before running out to the studio.

I saw Derek standing outside with a pair of earbuds in his ears. He was sketching carelessly on a sketch pad and he looked so beautiful that it was almost painful.

I walked up to him and pulled one of them out of his ears. "Are you going to sketch me or sit here like a loser all night? I mean you're an adorable loser but still…"

His cheeks darkened when I called him adorable so he tried to play it off by rubbing the back of his neck. Then he stood up and said, "Yeah, let's go get this done. I'm sure you have other things that you want to be doing tonight other than this."

I took his roughened hand in mine and gave him an easygoing smile. "I have the entire night free for you. I know how important this project is so I cleared my schedule."

When we got into the studio I started playing my music and doing my stretches like Derek wasn't there with me. I loved the feeling of dancing; it was the closest thing I was ever going to get to flying. I loved the strength that it used up in my body, I loved the grace that I felt when I was moving, hell I even loved the pain of falling and getting cramps. I was a dedicated dancer.

"I finished drawing you like thirty minutes ago, just so you know," Derek's voice broke through the silence that the music left. "You don't need to stop though; you look so flawless as you move. It's the closest thing I've ever seen to perfection."

I don't think that I was fully in control of my actions when I threw myself at Derek and attached our lips. I felt sparks explode where our lips met and I was helpless to stop the pull that we had to each other in this moment.

He growled before pushing his sketch pad off of his lap and pulling me onto it. I felt his fingers digging into my hipbones as I squirmed to get closer to him. I needed to feel his heartbeat as we kissed, it was something that I had to do or I didn't know what was going to happen.

Once our heartbeats were on the same rhythm I felt his tongue swiping along my bottom lip lightly. I let out a little whimper as it slithered its way into my mouth. We stayed locked together like that until I heard the bell that signaled curfew ring across the campus. We both had five minutes to get back to our dorm before they were to be locked until morning.

I pulled away from him and wiped at my lips just in case something was going to embarrass me. I took Derek's face in my hands and pulled it up to where our eyes were locked.

"We need to get to our dorms before the second bell rings or we're going to be locked out of them," I said, getting off of his lap and putting all of my stuff back into my backpack. I felt him slide his hand into mine as we walked across campus.

When we got to my dorm I felt him tug on my hand until I turned around to face him. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before waiting on me to go inside. Once the solid door shut behind me I turned to watch Derek walk away.

This boy had such a hold over me that it wasn't funny. He made me feel so many different emotions that I felt like I was going to go insane but in the best possible way. He was so different than anyone that I've ever met in my entire life.

I'd never been one of those girls who've depended on one boy to keep me happy. But then again I wasn't one to depend on anyone other than Jonah in my entire life. My father had sent me to different boarding schools ever since I can remember so he wasn't one of my favorite people by a long shot.

When I got back to my room I heard giggling from inside so I knocked on the door. I heard some hush whispers and the sound of clothes being shifted back on before the door opened and Simon ran out. I felt my mouth drop open as I pushed Liz inside and slammed the door shut behind me.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you and Simon just fuck after knowing each other for like two days?" I asked, wiggling a finger in her face. "Because if you did that I'm going to have to become a momma bear on you and then go beat his ass."

"Chloe, you need to chill out. We're not little kids, if I wanted to have sex with him it wouldn't be any of your business," she huffed before flopping back onto her bed and becoming silent.

I changed into pajamas in silence before turning off the light and getting into bed. I wanted to think about my night with Derek but the only thought in my head was Liz and how Tori was changing her into something completely different. She was becoming a complete stranger to me and I wasn't going to stand for that.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this is so late but I just found out that my father has cancer and my mother may lose her job. This sort of took a backburner to everything else and it hasn't been edited yet... I hope you all don't mind.

* * *

><p>"And then I came back to my dorm and found Liz fucking Simon," I finished explaining to Jonah from my place on his lap.<p>

He was running his fingers through my curls and trying to relax me but I was way too worked up. Suddenly I felt a prickling feeling against my scalp and groaned before opening my eyes. I saw a woman standing next to Jonah's door; she was beautiful except for the blood running down the side of her head.

I sighed before standing up and walking up to her. "Hello, I'm Chloe and I'm going to help you cross over. Can you tell me what your name is and how you died?"

She wringed her hands before speaking, "My name is Deb and I think I died pushing my daughter out of the way. I ended up falling and rolling down a hill and hitting my head on a rock at the bottom. I want you to tell her that I don't blame her for my death."

I nodded before pulling out Jonah's laptop and asking her, "What's your daughter's name? I need to look her up and see what her deal is."

"Madelyn Carrow," she said, tugging on the edge of her sweater. "She's blonde with green eyes and a beautiful smile."

I felt my heart crack at her response. She was so heartbroken about this; I think this was the part of being a necromancer that I hated the most. I hated that they couldn't talk to their family on their own anymore and needed other people to do it for them. I would totally hate that if I had to go through it so I could only imagine what it felt like for them.

I typed her name in and saw that she went to the school a couple of miles away from this one. If Jonah and I got permission to leave campus today we could go check in with her.

"Jonah, are you up for a little road trip? I really don't want to go out on my own," I said, closing his laptop and sticking out my lower lip, "Pretty please come with me."

He pretended to think about it but I knew he was going to go with me. He finally said, "I guess I could go with you and come back in time to plot against Liz and Simon. I'm totally feeling a road trip too."

The woman seemed to be pleased because she disappeared after she heard what I said. Jonah and I gathered everything up and got permission. Soon enough we were on the road and heading to this Madelyn girl's house.

When we reached the address that I wrote down I saw a sweet looking brunette girl standing on her porch with a toddler on her hip. She was glaring furiously at a birdfeeder sitting on the railing of her porch like it'd done something to her.

I saw the ghost appear behind us in the car. "That's her, that's my little Maddie. Oh my God, she's gotten so big and she has a little girl of her own. I can't believe that I've been gone this long, it seems like I died yesterday."

I sighed before asking the hardest question possible. "Do you remember when you died? I need to have some details before I go up to this girl and start saying that her dead mother's talking to me."

"I was killed on November 23, 2000. She was twelve at the time and we were coming home from her track meet when our car got hijacked," she said, her eyes filling up with tears. "He threatened to throw her down a hill but I pushed her out of the way and he got me instead. She ran away and apparently she lived, which I'm very grateful for."

I nodded before pulling into the driveway and turning off my car. The girl on the porch turned to me and gave me a curious look, not an angry one which I was used to. I nodded at Jonah and we got out of the car. We started walking towards her porch when she finally called out to us.

"Are you all lost or something, no one ever comes through here for any other reason," she said, shifting the little girl higher up my hip. "Well come on up, I'll show you where you're going."

Once we'd settled in I decided to approach the subject. "Can I ask you about your mother?"

She flinched but kept her expression open. "She died twelve years ago because of me and I've never quite been able to get over it."

I heard someone let out a little giggle and looked over to see the little girl playing with Deb. Apparently the mother did as well because she said, "Sophia, don't play so close to the steps. I don't want you to fall down."

Deb looked up at me with big eyes and said, "I have a granddaughter and she looks just like Maddie did when she was little. She's so beautiful and she can see me. I don't know what to do about it but she can see me!"

"Maddie I'm about to tell you something that you're either going to love me for or you're going to kick me off of your porch," I sighed. "I can see your mother's ghost. She's sitting right there on the swing with your little girl."

She looked at me like I was totally insane. She was about to throw me off of her porch and probably report me for harassment, it's happened a few times.

"She's here on the porch with me? She's playing with Sophia?" Maddie asked, her eyes filling up with tears. "Please tell me something that'll reassure me you're not lying."

"You died on November 23, 2000. You were twelve years old and coming home from a track meet when your car got hijacked," I said, tugging on the end of my hair. "She said that she thinks you're beautiful and you're daughter looks just like you did when you were little."

I saw her face crumple as tears fell out of her eyes. "Tell her that I'm so sorry that she died. I was the reason and I just ran, I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. I came back with the cops but she was already dead and I was so scared because there was so much blood. I'm so sorry…"

"Tell her that I don't blame her, I know that it wasn't her fault. There's nothing about her that I'm not proud of, she's everything that I hoped she would be," Deb said, tears streaming down my face.

I looked at Maddie and resaid everything her mother had just told me. I felt my throat getting tight and couldn't fight the tear that fell down my cheek. This was what I wanted more than anything to do with my mother; I wanted to see her at least one more time. I needed some sort of closure but it was always just out of my reach.

"She seriously thinks that? I don't' know what would make her think that it's not my fault, I ran away and left her to die," she said, setting her mouth in a straight line. "Tell her that I can't help to believe that I'm the blame."

Deb started to speak and I resaid it to Maddie. "You're still the same stubborn little girl that you used to be. You need to realize that I'm not blaming you and I'm still here because you think that I am. I need you to let it go so I can move on and get out of limbo."

She flinched but didn't miss a beat. "I'm not going to forgive myself when I know that I'm the blame. I can't let myself give in because that makes me weak and I'm not weak."

I saw Deb's features soften when she heard that. We began to speak, "You're not weak; you're the furthest thing from weak. You're strong and independent but I need to move on so stop making this about you. You've always done that, but do something for me for once in your life."

She jumped up and placed her hands on her hips. Then she realized that what she was doing she let out a little giggle. "I look absolutely ridiculous shouting at an empty porch. I don't know who I need to shout at but I want to."

She took a deep breath before visibly sagging in defeat in front of me. "I know that you need to move on but that scares me. I don't want to lose you. Sometimes I can feel you around me and I don't want to lose that security."

Deb sighed. "I'll always be with you, there's no stopping that. You're my only daughter, you have my heart and it's never going to belong to anyone else. Just let me go and we'll be together again one day."

Maddie's face soaked with tears as she whimpered, "I know you don't blame me. I'm letting you go and I'm moving on without you. I love you, mommy."

Deb smiled before walking away and disappearing into the light that I couldn't see. "She said that she loved you too."

After everything settled down and Jonah was driving us back to school my phone vibrated.

-_We really need to talk about everything. Meet me outside the dance studio at 9._-Derek.

Oh boy, here it goes.

* * *

><p>Yep, I'm sorry again for how late this is. You're all beautiful if you're still reading this :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This is so short and I apologize. Thank you to all of you all that sent your condolences but I have good news my mother still has her job :)

* * *

><p>I glanced at the clock in the corner of Jonah's room, 8:45. I needed to get up and go meet up with Derek; it was going to take me a while to get to the studio. I slid my Vans back onto my feet before kissing Jonah's head and going out to meet Derek.<p>

I ran through the darkened quad and made it to the studio at about five to nine. I pushed inside and sat in the lobby waiting for Derek to show up. I was about to fall asleep when Derek's rough voice broke through my stupor.

"I'm sorry that I'm late but I had to handle a couple of things. Full moons mess with the best of us, you know?" he said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

I saw him discreetly throw a leaf onto the ground that he'd gotten out of his hair and the discussion I'd had with Jonah when he'd first shown up popped into my mind. Derek was a werewolf according to Jonah's sight and that had never lied to us before so…

"Why did you need to meet up with me after curfew? I thought we'd finished your project," I asked. Then I added in a lower voice, "And did the extra credit."

He let out a chuckle and I realized that he must have hyped up senses. I waited for him to say why we were there but he didn't, he just stared at me. I let out a sigh before tapping my foot against the tiled floor impatiently.

"I want to talk to you about the kiss," he said slowly, running a hand through his hair. "I want to know what you thought about it. I mean I don't know if you do that often, not that you're a slut or anything, but I just don't want to think too much into this."

I gave him a cocky smirk before standing up and placing my hands on my hips. "What are you talking about? That was barely even a kiss."

His cheeks turned a dark red color and he looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe it meant something more than that. But I'm stupid, you barely even know me."

My heart melted at his awkwardness, it was the cutest thing ever. I bent down in front of him and place a hand on his knee. "I was kidding, I don't usually kiss guys out of the blue like that but you're different. I'd like to get to know you better."

His eyes lit up and he gave me a big grin. "What are you doing tomorrow? Do you want to grab some lunch and show me around town?"

"Is that an act? Do you lure girls in with the kicked-puppy thing then spring in for the kill?" I asked, smirking at the puppy bit. I figured he would enjoy it.

I saw him roll his eyes before saying, "Whatever, I think you play the aloof girl bit way better. Underneath you're just as shy as I am, if not worse."

"As if, you were so red I thought you were about to explode. It's cute though so don't worry about it," I said, tapping the tip of his nose.

He rolled his eyes again before standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and let him pull me up to my feet. I expected him to let go of it but he laced our fingers together and started walking me back to my dorm.

When we got there he gave me a smile before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I bit my lip and watched him disappear into the night before turning to go back into the dorm.

* * *

><p>Yet again I'm sorry this is so short and so late :|<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I went to the midnight premiere of the Hunger Games and it was so beautiful :') so this is a tad bit late but whatever. I think that was a very legitimate reason.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a big smile on my face. I was going to spend the afternoon with Derek and I was so excited! He was so different than any other guy that I'd ever met and I was anxious to find out how that was going to go.<p>

"What's up with your little secret smile? Did you hook up with Derek or something last night?" Liz giggled as she jumped over onto my bed.

I covered my face with my hands as I felt the color spread across my cheeks. "It's not like that. We're going out today and I'm really excited for it."

"It looks like the Bae boys are doing us well in the romance department," she giggled, covering her mouth up with her hands like a little girl. "Or I guess the Bae and Souza boys I guess."

I rolled my eyes before pushing up out of my bed and walking over to our closet. I pulled on a frayed top with a dream catcher on it and some jean shorts. I pulled on shoes and threw my backpack onto my shoulder before heading over to Jonah's dorm. I figured I would chill there with him until Derek texted me.

I knocked on his door and heard some rustling around before a sleepy Jonah answered the door. He didn't have on a shirt and his chest had the imprints of the sheets on it. His hair was messed up and his eyes were lazy; he had the ability to look absolutely adorable by accident.

"We had plans to chill until my date with Derek this afternoon. Did you forget about me or something?" I asked, jutting my lower lip out like a child.

His eyes softened and he pulled me into his room. I saw that Jayden's bed was completely made up but Jonah's was tore apart. Suddenly everything clicked in my head and I threw my arms around him, holding him tightly to me.

"How bad was the nightmare, babe? Do you need me to stay here with you today because I can cancel on Derek," I said, rubbing my hands up and down his back.

I heard him let out an almost silent whimper before walking backwards to his bed. I lay on my back before pulling him onto my chest. He started to cry so I ran my fingers through his hair to try and calm him down.

After about ten minutes he started to talk quietly. "This time I was standing there when he was torn apart and I couldn't say anything. It was like I was glued to the ground a couple of feet away from them and I couldn't close my eyes. It was so terrible, Chloe. I woke up and I knew that I needed you but you didn't answer your phone."

I slid my phone out of my back pocket and saw that I did indeed have a missed call from Jonah. "I'm so sorry, love; I was getting dressed when you called. I would've been here in a heartbeat for you; you know that, don't you?"

I lay there with him on my chest, trying to comfort him even though I knew it was impossible. He had this dream at least twice a week; he saw his father being torn to pieces by werewolves. When he was younger that was actually what happened to him, not that he'd actually been there to see it or anything but he still had to deal with the nightmares.

Soon enough I heard my phone make a tinkling noise that signaled that I had a message. I looked down at Jonah and saw that he was fast asleep; his breathing was fluttering the hair that was lying on my shoulders.

-Are you ready for our date? -D

I sighed before looking down at Jonah; he really needed me right now. I knew that I was probably never going to get the chance with Derek again but I had to be here. Like he heard me thinking, Jonah jolted awake and looked up at me.

"Go on your date with Derek, I'll be fine. It's not like we've never had this moment before, besides I think I'm okay now," he said, a small smile gracing his features.

I kissed the top of his head before sliding out from under him. Then I slipped my shoes back on before running out of the dorm.

-Of course, I'm outside your dorm right now. Care to come find me? -C.

I giggled before sitting down on the bench in front of the dorm. I was there for about ten minutes before I felt hands cover my eyes. I figured that it was Derek so I took the wrists in my hands and turned around to face him but it wasn't him, it was Simon.

"Hey there beautiful, why are you sitting our here all alone? Did your little faggot cancel your plans?" Simon smirked, sitting down next to me.

I rolled my eyes and decided to let the 'faggot' thing slide. "Shouldn't you be with Liz and her bed right now? I mean, that is where you dwell lately isn't it?"

He threw a hand up over his heart before saying, "You know just how to burn me, don't you baby? Why do you think I'm with Liz constantly? Maybe I'm trying to get closer to you."

I felt anger well up inside of me at that. Was he seriously saying that he was fucking Liz to try and get close to me? "Are you sick in the head? That is definitely not the way to get close to me. You're using one of my best friends; did you honestly think that was the best way?"

He shrugged his shoulders before plopping down next to me on the bench. He threw his arm onto the bench behind my back, not quite touching me but too close for comfort. I squirmed slightly but if I moved anymore I would fall onto the ground; basically I was stuck.

"You're such a mystery, Chloe Saunders. I thought you were into the whole bad boy thing, what changed?" he smiled, scooting closer to me.

I squeezed into myself so that I took up the least amount of space that I possibly could before saying, "I do, but I don't like douches or pricks. I guess that sort of marks you out. Whoops!"

"You two look cozy. Do I need to go away and catch up with you later, Chloe?" Derek asked, making me jump slightly.

I pushed up to my feet and walked over to him. "Thank you so much, I honestly don't want to be around him anymore." Then I turned to Simon and held up a finger before wiggling it in his face, "You better not keep stringing Liz along like this. She thinks that you're into her, don't you dare hurt her."

Derek slid his hand into mine and started to drag me away. We ended up walking through the quad holding hands and laughing like total losers. It had been so long since I was with a guy that wasn't Jonah, that it sort of felt weird to be with Derek. Not enough to do anything but weird anyway.

"What's on your mind, you seem a million miles away right now?" Derek asked; pulling me closer and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed before turning to him. "Have you ever had a secret? A secret so big that you're terrified to ever tell anyone about, a secret that could make everyone hate you."

He froze next to me, I knew that I'd hit a nerve with him. I sort of wondered if he would 'fess up to his secret and tell me about it. If he told me his secret then I would feel obligated to tell him mine. That was one of the beautiful things about dating other Supernaturals; the secret wasn't something that would tear us apart. It would bring us even closer to each other or at least I hope it would.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I did a little bit of Derek's point of view. I hope you enjoy because there's only going to be a couple more chapters.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

I saw his eyes become huge before he took my hand in his and tugged me to an empty side of the quad so that no one could hear us talking. Was he seriously going to tell me that he was a werewolf right here on campus? Where anyone could walk by and hear us? Oh well, why not?

"I have a secret like that too. If you tell me your secret then I'll tell you mine," he said, running a hand through his hair.

I took a deep breath before coming clean, "I'm a necromancer. I can communicate with the dead and, if I wanted to, make them do my bidding. I could make undead armies, not that I've ever tried to do that or anything. I can also reanimate corpses, which I have done by accident. Scary shit!"

His face looked like he'd been smacked by a shovel. When he finally caught his breath he said, "You're a Supernatural? Are you serious?"

I nodded before I looked down at my feet. I had to make him think that I didn't know about his condition. "Are you going to stop talking to me? Or report me and say that I have schizophrenia?" I glanced up at him through my eyelashes. "Say something to me."

Suddenly his entire face broke out into a smile. "This is the best thing that I think I've ever heard in my life. Are there any other Supernaturals here or are you the only one?"

I decided to play dumb. "What's a Supernaturals?"

"I'm going to tell you about something that's going to blow your mind. I'm a werewolf, Simon's a sorcerer, and Tori's a witch. We're all Supernaturals; which are basically anyone who has abilities that aren't normal for people. Do you know anyone else that has powers too?" he asked, taking my face in his hands.

"Jonah is a shaman, that's why we're best friends," I said, placing my hands on his wrists.

"What made you trust me enough to tell me a secret this big?" Derek asked, sitting down under a tree and pulling me down beside him. "You barely even know me."

"Okay its confession time, I knew that you were a werewolf the first day you came here. Jonah had a vision about you and your family," I said, tugging on one of my curls. "I sort of played you but I hope you're not too mad at me."

"I don't think I could ever stay mad at you, you're too damn cute," he said, kissing the top of my head. Then he raised an eyebrow and looked over at me, "You knew about Supernaturals, didn't you?"

I just giggled before hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "Maybe, it depends on what you're going to do if I did know or not. But I think I'm going to take my chances and say that I did know."

I jumped to my feet and started running away from him. I knew that he would catch up with me in a heartbeat because he had way longer legs than me and he was a werewolf. I couldn't hear his footfalls behind me so I just hoped like hell that I was further ahead of him.

Suddenly I was being scooped up and tickled. I couldn't breathe through my giggles as Derek's fingers made hot trails over my ribcage. I felt tears springing to my eyes from how hard I was laughing, I was insanely ticklish.

"I give, I give!" I said through my laughing. "Derek please stop tickling me, I'm going to suffocate!"

He smiled before throwing me over his shoulder. He walked us back over to our tree and slid my backpack onto his shoulder. "We're going into town and we're going to have a date."

Derek's Point of View:

She was a Supernatural! Oh my God, she was a Supernatural and she wasn't repulsed by the fact that I was a werewolf. I think that was a good step in the right direction, I mean at least we were being completely honest with each other…almost.

How was I going to tell her that she was my mate? She had her entire life ahead of her and I was about to tell her that she was the only person in the entire world that I was ever going to love. That was sort of a relationship killer.

I sighed before boosting her up higher onto my back. She was such a lightweight that I almost threw her off of me by accident. She clutched my shoulder in her tiny little hands and held tight to me, I probably shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did.

"What kind of food are you interested in right now? There's quite a selection once we get into town," she asked, her breath brushing against my neck and making gooseflesh appear in its wake.

We walked up to the town square and I stopped. "I don't know, I'm a teenage boy so food in general always sounds good. What about you, anything specific?"

"I'm not that hungry, I ate breakfast with Liz late this morning," she said, crossing her ankles in front of me. "I'll go wherever you want to."

"I'm thinking something greasy, the school only gives us healthy foods and I can't handle that. What about burgers and fries?" I asked, unconsciously rubbing my thumbs over her knees.

I heard her let out a giggle. "Stick to this sidewalk and turn at the first left, Angie's Place should be right there. Unless it got abducted by aliens or something since I was there last."

I rolled my eyes and followed her directions. Soon enough a 50's style diner appeared on the street corner. I smiled before jogging across the street and walking inside. There were stools next to a bar and tables scattered all around, it had an amazing smell coming from the kitchen.

"Hey CB, how're you doing on this fine day? Judging by your ride in here pretty damn well," a girl with a ponytail and tattoos shouted from the counter.

I heard Chloe's blood rushing up to her cheeks and rubbed my thumbs over her knees again. She cleared her throat before saying, "I'm doing pretty well, Cora. This is Derek, Derek this is Jonah's sister Cora."

I nodded at her before finding my way over to a table. I slid Chloe off of my back and waited for her to sit down before I took my seat. I may be an animal but I wasn't a douche, I respected girls and I was always a gentleman.

"You're so cute, did you know that?" she asked, lifting her eyes from the menu shyly to meet mine. "That's almost enough to avoid the full moon thing."

"Haha, you're hilarious. Is Cora a Supernatural too?" I asked, looking over the menu.

"No, she isn't. Jonah's the only Supernatural in their family, he thinks that his father may have been one and that's where he got it from but he's not sure," she said, sitting the menu down on the table and looking at me.

"Can I take your order, Mr. Derek? I've got Chloe's memorized by now," Cora smiled, walking up to us and sliding into the booth beside Chloe.

I noticed that she had a slightly larger stomach than the rest of her body and I could hear the baby's heartbeat. "How far along are you?"

"I'm three months, am I finally becoming noticeable?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "I can't wait until I've got a big bump."

I smiled at her before telling her my order. She gave me a wink before walking back to the kitchen. I turned to Chloe, "Does she know about my family and me?"

"No, Jonah and I are the only ones that know. I figured you'd want to keep it a secret, just like we did," she explained, sipping on her tea that Cora brought over.

"You're right; I think some things should be kept secrets until it's absolutely necessary for it to be told," I said, hinting about the mate thing.

There were just some things that needed to be kept secrets. I didn't want her to feel like she was obligated to love me or anything. I was going to be with her and see if we made it to six months then I'd tell her about the mate thing. If not then we wouldn't worry about it. I thought that was a good idea.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about doing a chapter from Jonah, Liz, and Simon's point of view next. Review and tell me what you think about that.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you all, you're beautiful human beings. Every little piece of each of you is the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

><p><span>Jonah's Point of View:<span>

I was walking aimlessly around campus trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts. I'd never had to compete with another guy over a girl before, especially a girl that had no clue I existed. Take right now for instance, I was standing less than two feet from her and that bitch Chloe was talking about and she hadn't even noticed me. Either she was really unobservant or I was just too quiet.

I took a deep breath and closed the two feet between us. The bitch's eyes lit up and she placed a hand on my arm. I brushed her off and turned to face Liz, "Liz, I need to talk to you. Do you think we could go somewhere more private?"

She nodded before winking at Tori and taking my hand in hers. She started to skip towards the quad while dragging me closely behind her. She was the most adorable little thing in the entire world; it was like she was completely unaware of the world around her. She existed on her own little plane of existence, she inspired me really.

Once we reached on an empty spot on campus I pulled her down onto a bench. I took a deep breath before taking her hands in mine, "Liz, have you ever wanted to tell someone something but you were too afraid of how they would react?"

She locked eyes with me and I saw something flash inside them, it was something that was older than I was. Something that seemed to be older than time itself; I felt a tugging on the side of my skull and I knew I was going to have a vision.

"Liz, I have to – " I started to say but the vision overtook me and I completely blacked out.

I saw Liz standing in a field and I could hear cannon fire somewhere in the background. She was wearing a colonial skirt and she had a bonnet on her head. She turned towards me and locked her eyes with mine, staring me down.

"You're a shaman too?" Liz asked, walking up to me and placing her hands on my cheeks. "I was beginning to think that I was the only one in the world."

I was suddenly brought back to current times but Liz and I were in the same position. I tried to speak but nothing would come out. Suddenly everything fell into place, she was a reincarnated soul. A rarity that sometimes happened with shamans, it was only found in certain bloodlines.

"Is your whole family reincarnated or is it just you?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

She shrugged her shoulders and dropping her hands before leaning back against the bench. "I wouldn't know I was adopted. I've never met my birth parents."

I nodded. "Do you ever get scared of it? Knowing about things before they happen or whatever? I know that I do."

She sighed before laying her forehead against mine. "I'm terrified all of the time when it comes to my powers. I feel like I'm out of control over everything, I know everyone thinks I'm insane but I'm not. I know what's going on constantly but I choose to stay in my own little world. I think I get hurt a lot less that way."

I'd never thought that way about her before; I guess I was just like everyone else. I thought that she was a little lower on the IQ level but she's probably higher than I am. I wasn't any better than anyone else on campus, I just assumed she was dumb.

"What's on your mind, Jonah? You obviously wanted to talk to me about something other than this," she said, tugging on the edge of one of her curls.

"I was going to come and talk to you about my feelings for you. I wanted to tell you that I'm really falling for you but I want to get to know you before I make the decision," I said quickly.

She gave me a small smile before taking my hands in hers. "What if I'm not what you think I am? What if I'm too messed up for you to love me? I've saw a lot of stuff in my past that can't be unseen, Jonah."

I pulled her close to my chest and whispered into her hair, "I'll be there to help you through it. I think you're the most amazing girl that I've ever met even if you do come with some baggage."

She let out a little girl like giggle before kissing the side of my neck. "I think I'm going to like this, Jonah. You're what I think I've needed all along, I just thought it was someone else but this feels right. This is the feeling that I've been missing with other boys."

I couldn't have said it better myself. She was speaking everything that I'd been thinking when I realized that I liked her. I hoped this was actually going to last, I could really see myself being with Liz and being happy in my skin.

Tori's Point of View:

I walked past the benches and saw Liz locked in a passionate embrace with Jonah. I felt my heart tear into pieces; I'd told Liz that I had serious feelings for Jonah and it was like she didn't give a fuck. So I did what I did best, I turned into a complete bitch.

"Well look who it is," I shouted walking up to them. After Liz tore her mouth away from Jonah's I laughed maliciously, "I bet Simon's going to love that you're fucking him and telling Jonah that you're an angel."

Her cheeks turned an unattractive red color before she started to explain herself to a clueless looking Jonah. "It's not what it sounds like. Simon and I aren't in a relationship at all, we just had sex once and it meant absolutely nothing. I regret it more than anything in the world."

I figured Jonah would get pissy and walk away but he didn't. "I know that, Chloe told me about it earlier this week. I'm not a virgin either, I don't regret it or anything but I'm not a virgin."

I could have pulled my hair out by its roots right then. But suddenly everything fell into place, "You and Chloe totally fucked, didn't you?"

His face lost all of its color and he fixed me with a steady glare. "I don't know what you're talking about. You need to get you nose out of things that don't involve you."

I didn't let him see how much his harsh tone hurt me. I let out a laugh before taunting him, "You fucked Chloe and I bet Derek doesn't know about it yet. Wait until I tell him, I bet he's going to look at her differently after this."

I turned on my heel and ran towards the boys' dormitory. I was going to go tell Derek about his little not so angelic girlfriend and how she couldn't leave her legs closed.

Derek's Point of View:

Chloe and I were in my room talking about everything and nothing all at once. I was lying on my back with Chloe lying between my legs with her body against my chest. I could smell her strawberry shampoo every time she moved and it was slowly driving me insane.

"What scares you the most about us?" Chloe asked, tracing patterns onto my arms that were lying on her stomach. "I mean other than the obvious things."

I took a deep breath and decided to tell her about the mate thing. We'd been together for over a month and I think she deserved to know. "Chloe, you're my mate."

The statement hung in the air for a while. She just lay still on me; the only thing that told me she was alive was her steady breathing. Eventually she switched her position to where she was facing me.

"Me being your mate, is it something that you can't change? Something that won't change if I tell you something about me that's sort of bad," she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip shyly.

I tried to think of what she could've done that would've been so bad but nothing came to my mind. Chloe was such an innocent girl that it was hard to picture her doing anything bad. I sighed before taking her hands in mine, "You can tell me anything and it's not going to change how I feel about you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before whispering, "I'm not a virgin. I had sex with Jonah."

I tried to keep my breathing even so I wouldn't shift right here in the middle of my dorm room but it was hard. Thinking of that prick touching Chloe so intimately… Gah, I needed to focus in on her and try to not shift.

"Talk to me, distract me from shifting," I muttered to her through clenched teeth. When she looked confused I said, "I'm going to go tear him to pieces if you don't talk to me and calm me down."

She took my face in her hands and pulled my lips down to hers. I felt my heartbeat accelerating but this time it was in a good-no great-way. I gripped her hips tightly in my hands and pulled her as close to me as I could get her.

I'd just slipped my hands under her tank top when my door flew open and Tori appeared. "Derek I have something to tell you about little miss perfect. She's not as innocent as she wants you to think she is."

I sighed before pulling Chloe's lips back to mine. We kept it slightly chaste until the door slammed shut and I heard Tori huffing down the stairs.

Jonah may have been the first person to touch Chloe but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

><p>I thought about adding a lemon to this but didn't. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p> 


End file.
